Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rubber compositions and more particularly, to rubber compositions and aircraft tire treads comprising such rubber compositions.
Description of the Related Art
Aircraft tire treads are subjected to extreme operating conditions that require the tire treads to endure significant forces upon landing of an aircraft as the tire touches ground and instantly accelerates to relatively high speeds under load. Likewise, the treads experience significant forces upon aircraft takeoffs that require a rapid acceleration to relatively high speeds under load.
Aircraft tires are especially subject to chevron cutting caused by the grooves that are cross-cut into the runways at many airports. These grooves help drain water away from the runways and help prevent hydroplaning that may otherwise occur should water be left standing on the runways. Unfortunately, the edges of the grooves can cause cutting in the aircraft tires as they “spin-up” at touchdown. As the tire is loaded and accelerated during the landing, the resulting deformation of the tire in the runway grooves and the forces exerted on the tire can result in a tearing action that causes the chevron cuts in the tire.
What is needed are improved materials for making aircraft tire treads that are resistant to the chevron cutting typically caused by the grooves cut into the runways.